


In A Parking Lot

by guesswhofern



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern
Summary: TK is driving Carlos home after a night out and doesn’t want the night to end.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	In A Parking Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song ‘Slow Dance in a Parking Lot’ by Jordan Davis.
> 
> This was written BEFORE 1x03, so I didn't know his name at that time. 
> 
> It's been a few years since I've written a fanfic and it's also unbetad, so I'm really SORRY for any mistakes. English is (sadly) not my mother language.

After saying goodbye to the people from his team who were still at the bar they frequently visit, him and Carlos were making their way to TKs car.

They decided to carpool to save gas and, since they don’t live far from each other, it made more sense because they both had off tomorrow and decided if one of them wanted to drink something the other could drive them to their respective homes.

TKs father decided not to go to the bar today and let the “youth” have fun without having an adult watching them. But he thinks it has more to do with Michelle Blake not being there either. What they were doing he had no idea and doesn’t want to know.

“You know the way?” Carlos asks from beside him while turning up the volume on the radio a little. Since living in Texas, he has been taking a liking to country music and mostly listens to the songs one of the regional country radio stations play.

He looks over at Carlos and smiles. “Yeah, pretty sure I got it, cowboy. It’s not hard. And since you’re into night walks I’m just driving straight to my place and you can walk the ten minutes to yours.

Carlos just shakes his head and grins. “Whatever rocks your boat, Thadeus Kornelius.”

“Not even close, Car-loser. Try again,” TK replies, laughing at the ridiculous attempt to guess his full name.

“Man, I thought that’s the reason you were so obsessed with Spongebob when you were a kid.”

TK frowns and stays quite for a minute until he stops at a red light. He’s looking at Carlos and sees him already looking at him with confusion on his face. “What’s wrong?”, he asks quietly.

“You- you remembered me talking about my childhood obsessions? That was literally in between us saving another racist lady and you trying to keep the coast clear for us. I thought no one was really listening.”

“I listen to everything you say,” Carlos answers honestly before realising what he may have revealed and quickly adding “and I’m, you know, a police officer, so I listen.”

TK smiles at him softly. “Just so you know,” he says and puts his hand on Carlos arm to squeeze it. “the same goes for me and as you know I’m not a police officer.”

Carlos looks at his arm and decides to throw caution to the wind and puts his hand on TKs to squeeze back and gently rubs his thumb over TKs skin. If they let their touches linger longer than what’s considered normal no one mentions it.

They’ve been driving for twenty minutes when one of TK’s favourite songs starts playing on the radio.

_Lights go down, wheels go 'round_ _  
I'm taking you home  
Hoping for a slow song to come on the radio now  
I'm not ready to shut it down_

He considers this a night that could potentially change their relationship forever. They’ve been dancing around this for far too long and he has a good feeling about this. TK sets his blinker and turns into an empty parking lot before parking the car right in the middle of it.

“What are we doing here?” Carlos asks, confused.

“Dancing,” he simply says and gets out of the car after turning the volume up so that it can be heard from outside.

_Stop this car and throw it in park and just_ _  
Slow dance with you  
Spinning you around by the Walmart sign  
And moving our feet over the painted white lines  
Getting close to you  
Making the most of whatever we got  
Even if it's just a slow dance in a parking lot  
(Slow dance in a parking lot)  
A half song gone, one door open, across the lot_

“Get out of the car, Officer Reyes.”

“Alright, alright, chill out Tiger, I’m coming,” Carlos says and follows him to the front of the car.

TK takes his hands and moves their bodies from side to side while he can’t contain his laughter.

“This definitely doesn’t work, we look ridiculous.”

_‘Here goes nothing’, Carlos thinks._

“It’s not like anyone is watching us, but either way I honestly wouldn’t mind looking stupid as long as you’re with me,” he tells him softly.

As a response TK is letting go off his hands and for a moment Carlos thinks he screwed up again and this time even though he knows all there is to know.

But he’s surprised when two hands are wrapping around his waist and TK steps closer to him, biting his lower lip while looking up at him like he hung the moon.

“You’re cute, C and just so you know I wouldn’t mind either.”

_And I don't care what song comes next_ _  
I'm falling right here, don't want a safety net in a  
Slow dance with you_

“Yeah?” he asks and moves one of his hands up and down TKs back while the other squeezes his waist gently.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m happy doing fun stuff with you or for that matter any stuff, ‘cause you make it a hundred times better.”

“That’s really, really ni-“ He can’t finish his sentence, because he feels TKs lips pressing on his softly. He moves his hands to TKs cheeks and moves even closer to him.

 _And get close to you_ __  
Making the most of whatever we got, even if it's just  
A slow dance with you

After pressing one last kiss to TKs lips he backs up, but keeps his hands on his back.

“You know, I think we will have more than just a slow dance in a parking lot, TK.

“Sounds good,” TK says and kisses him again.

**The next week**

“Is that your idea of not being embarrassed with me?” Carlos asks laughing at his and TK’s appearance.

“I didn’t think someone would throw cakes at us while we’re out and about, but sure, that’s what I meant. Plus,” he adds, grinning, “now you’re even more irresistible.”

“Oh yeah? What are you planning to do?”

TK moves closer to whisper in his ear. “Clean you up with the help of my tongue.”

And that’s just what he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
